


Far Out (CONTINUED ON WATTPAD)

by pastelastronaut (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CONTINUED ON WATTPAD, I deleted this because it was bad, I rewrote it, M/M, Posted this on Wattpad already, Scorbus, reposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pastelastronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorbus AU.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
<p>CONTINUED ON WATTPAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime, and the two boys had just started their first year in high school. They had known each other for years, but had never really spoken besides for a few quick words in class. They knew few things about each other; only a few small things they picked up here and there, and each others' name. 

Neither of them really understood why they didn't talk. It wasn't as if they didn't want to, they just never did. Maybe it was a game to see who would end up talking to the other, first. Who knows.

Regardless, Scorpius was still surprised when Albus, did in fact, speak to him.

Scorpius had been sitting alone at the time, and had been perfectly content doing so, when Albus had randomly come over to sit by him.

"Hello! Why do you keep sitting alone? It doesn't look very fun. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Scorpius' eyes widened a little and he shook his head slightly. "N-no, you can sit here."

Albus smiled brightly. "Thank you!" 

Despite feeling slightly awkward in this situation, Scorpius smiled back. Albus had a contagious smile. "You're welcome."

"So, do you want to go somewhere after school?" Albus asked almost immediately.

"I... Uh, sure. I guess so." Scorpius basically sighed.

Albus seemed to perk up even more. He looked like an excited puppy. "Really?"

Scorpius stifled a small laugh. "Yes, Albus. Why not?"

Albus smiled even more. "Yes! And you can just call me Al. Does the park sound good?"

Scorpius shrugged, still smiling. "Sure."

"Okay! Great! Awesome!" He laughed happily, and Scorpius couldn't help but join in.

~

"So, what are we going to do?" Scorpius asked after a while of doing nothing.

Albus shrugged, looking out at the lake in front of him. "We could try to get to know each other."

And so, that's what they did. It took a little more than a week, but eventually they knew quite a few new things about each other. Most of it was stuff like their favourite colours, what songs they currently liked, and what food they would choose to live off of for their whole life if they could choose. 

They really didn't have much in common, besides their favourite colour, which was green. But that didn't stop them from getting along, oh not at all. Somehow, they made a perfect pair, well, as perfect as the two could get.

Currently, the two were sitting at a table in the roller rink, which was the only indoor place their parents allowed them to meet. Neither of their parents really knew about the other. They had heard about them, but didn't really know anything about them.

"Do you think you could meet me downtown tonight? Ten maybe?" Albus took a sip out of his juice.

"I... Fine. But why, Albus?" Scorpius took the juice from him and took a sip as well.

"It's a surprise. And it's Al, remember?" Albus had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sorry, Al. And okay, I guess..." He trailed off.

"Great! It's gonna be awesome!" 

~

As soon as Albus saw Scorpius he grabbed his hand and started running, Scorpius blushing behind him. "A-Al! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, remember? Now keep up!" Albus called back to Scorpius, who was obviously struggling with the running. He was never one for being athletic.

It took a while, but eventually Albus slowed down in front of a driveway.

"What is this place, Albus?" Scorpius asked after a moment.

"We're not there yet. Come on." He ran down a path that was beside the driveway. 

"A-are we trespassing? Albus Severus Potter, you know that's wrong!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Shh! I know. But we won't get in trouble if we don't get caught. Now be quiet!" Albus scolded softly.

Scorpius nodded reluctantly and followed him past fields of different crops. Most of them were blueberries, but there were also plenty of tomatoes and corn. Eventually, they came to a large opening into a wooded area.

Albus quietly walked in the woods, tightening his grip on Scorpius. Through the woods, he could see a small body of water ahead. 

"What is this place?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"It's just a small creek I found a while back. Sometimes I come here when I'm bored. It's kinda fun to throw pinecones in. Once in a while I'll have pinecone races." Albus blushed slightly at that. He hoped the darkness his it from Scorpius. He looked around for a minute. "Hold on a second." He let go of Scorpius' hand, and walked away.

Scorpius noted that his hand felt colder without Albus holding it. He blushed slightly at that thought. It made no sense for him to think that...

Albus returned a moment later with a few pinecones in his hand. He threw one at Scorpius, who hastily caught it.

"Let's have a pinecone race! It might be hard to see, as it is dark, but we can try!" Albus smiled at him, and Scorpius offered a small smile in return. 

"Sure, I guess...?" He trailed of uncertainly.

"Yay! Okay, ready. On the count of three we'll throw them in. One. Two. Three!" Both of the boys threw them in and watched excitedly, like they were little kids. It took a moment, but Albus' pinecone got stuck in the branches of a fallen tree, leaving Scorpius to win.

Scorpius did a small victory dance. "Ha! I beat you, Albus Severus Potter!"

Albus laughed. "It seems you did, Scorpius Malfoy. You beat the ultimate pinecone racer!" He bowed in mock humiliation.

Scorpius laughed at that. He was silent for a moment. He sighed, looking away from Albus. "I think we should probably go back..."

Albus sighed. He really didn't feel like leaving. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I lied. I'm putting out another multi-chapter fanfiction. I actually deleted this one a few hours after posting it because I went back to read it and it was honestly pretty bad. But, I fixed it so it is a bit better, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. I do think it is better though.
> 
> Also, this is set in a town in Atlantic County, New Jersey. I did have a town in mind, but I ended up changing the layout a little, so it doesn't really sound like that town anymore. But the places I mentioned do exist in that town, I just changed the locations of them. 
> 
> Also, this is probably going to be 4-6 chapters long. Currently I only have four planned.
> 
> I hope you have a nice day/night/morning/etc!
> 
> -Al


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Scorpius hadn't mentioned Albus to his father yet. Sure, he trusted and loved his father, but it hadn't come up. It would seem odd and out of place if he did. Then again, everything was weird so it didn't necessarily matter.

His father's voice woke him, but Scorpius didn't fully register it. Of course, his father did call again, but this time with a side note that his breakfast was going to get cold if he didn't hurry up and get down there. Scorpius started up immediately at those words and headed downstairs quickly, not bothering to properly get ready like he normally would. It was the weekend, though, so he supposed he could let it slide. Draco had apparently thought the same way. His father wasn't dressed in his professional attire that day, and his long, blonde hair wasn't in it's normal ponytail. 

"Hey dad," Scorpius greeted as he sat down.

"Good morning." Draco placed a plate in front of Scorpius. "It might be a little cold. I already finished. I have to go get ready for a meeting, now." He patted Scorpius on the back and headed upstairs to his own room.

Scorpius sighed. It seemed he would be alone again that day. He was used to it, after all. His mother died a few years back, so his father was the only parent he had. Scorpius was fine with it, though. Sure, he missed his mother, but his father was nice. He made up for it.

Eventually he finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink. A few minutes later, his father was out the door and on his way to whatever meeting he had to attend. Now, Scorpius had the house to himself. He really couldn't go out, as his father was rather strict about him staying home on the weekends. Scorpius supposed he could lay around listening to music until his father returned. Yeah, that would work, and that's what he did.

~

Albus wondered if this was a good idea. His father always told him it probably wasn't a good idea to head over to someone's house unexpectedly. But this is Albus we are talking about. He rarely listens.

Should he knock? Yes, obviously. 

Albus slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door quickly.

It took a moment, but eventually he was met with the confused face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello!" Albus greeted.

"I, uh, hi. What are you doing here, Albus?" Scorpius stammered.

Albus laughed slightly. "I'm here to hang out with you, obviously. Is that a problem?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, uh," he stepped out of the doorway. "Come in." 

"Yes!" Albus practically ran inside. He quickly took of his sneakers, which Scorpius was happy about, and placed them next to the door.

"So, what now?" Albus asked after a moment.

"I don't know, Albus, I wasn't expecting anyone over." Scorpius was a bit embarrassed to be wearing pyjamas, while his hair was a wreck, but it was Albus, so it wasn't as embarrassing... Hopefully.

Albus sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm sorry."

Scorpius smiled slightly. "It's fine, don't worry about it. We have board games, or records." He shrugged half-heartedly. A record was already playing upstairs but he payed little to no mind to that. 

"Whatever works, I guess." Albus replied.

"You're no help."

"I know that." 

"Rude."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Sure. Come on, let's go figure something out." He headed upstairs without checking to see if Albus was following.

He quickly pulled out a few board games and turned around to face Albus, who was standing awkwardly behind him. "We could play these, or there's a lot of records over there." He motioned in that direction. 

"I'm not sure..." Albus stated awkwardly.

"Hmm. It's your choice. You are the guest." 

Albus shrugged, but said nothing.

Scorpius sighed. "Fine. We'll just listen to records, then. Anything specific?"

Albus shook his head.

"Okay, and lighten up, Al. You're the one who came over here." Scorpius swatted his arm playfully and started looking through his records. He actually had quite a few. Scorpius was an oby child, after all, so his father definitely liked to spoil him. It had only gotten worse after his mother died. He'd really get stuff for any minor achievement. It was insane.

"Hmm, any artists you like?" Scorpius asked after a moment.

"I... The Beatles?" It was a few seconds before he answered.

Scorpius made a tch sound and continued looking through his records.

"I'm sorry, was that wrong?"

Scorpius looked to face him suddenly. "No, that's fine. Not my favourite, but it works. Whatever."

"Oh."

Scorpius nodded and put on a record. 

They sat side by side awkwardly for a a while. They didn't talk, or really look at each other. Why did Albus come over again? Why did Scorpius let him in?

It took a few songs, and a new record, but Scorpius stood up. He stood there facing Albus. The song started and Scorpius started moving his hips to the beat. Did he like this song...? Seemed like it.

It was mesmerising to watch, to say the least. Albus didn't move. Sure, he did want to join, but why join when you can watch your best friend do a dance that made you feel... Weird? 

Scorpius seemed to be very into it, he murmured the words of the song, and moved his body to the beat. His eyes were closed, until he looked at Albus. He slowly made his way over, still staying on beat with the song. 

Shit. Albus crossed his legs. Okay, Scorpius needed to stop. Maybe. He watched as Scorpius practically sat on his lap. Did he not care? Probably not. Oh well.

Scorpius wasn't murmuring the words anymore. He just sat there, looking at Albus. Albus stared back. Was he breathing fast? Was his heart racing? Who knows?

Scorpius leaned forward, and Albus could feel his breath on his face. He was getting closer. Oh god, what was Albus going to do? He was so close now. Scorpius' eyes were shut. Were they going to kiss?

Knock knock.

Scorpius sprang away from Albus before his father could walk in the room.

"Scorpius! There's food down-" He cut off when he saw Albus. "Who's this?"

"Albus." Was all Scorpius answered. He was blushing, his back to his father.

"Oh." He turned to Albus and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Albus hesitantly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

Draco looked around the room for a minute before speaking again. "There's food downstairs. Be down shortly." He exited the room.

"Holy shit." Was all Scorpius said. He seemed to have calmed down enough, and wasn't blushing anymore. "Come on. I think I smell hot dogs or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got a chapter out. This was so hard to write oh my gods. I had to listen to a bunch of old music to get in the mood. Pick whatever song you like. I don't necessarily care. 
> 
> I'm not going to try and edit this.
> 
> Have a nice day/morning/night/etc!
> 
> \- Al


End file.
